


Dearest Roxanne

by QueenOfTheWesternSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheWesternSky/pseuds/QueenOfTheWesternSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words were always Rose's strong point, and so she pens what is possibly the most important thing she'll ever write: A letter to her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Roxanne

Dearest Roxanne,

I’m not entirely sure what I’m meant to say, for once I have no witty retort or smart comment to add. It’s a strange feeling, not knowing what to write. I can’t say it’s a problem I have ever endured. But I feel we are getting off topic. You don’t know me, you probably never will know me, but there are certain things that I need to inform you of.

Firstly, as tired a cliché as it is, if you’re reading this, I am dead. I have been dead for a very long time. Four hundred years or so, if we must be precise. I probably died in some ridiculous battle, trying to save a future I know is too far gone. But when the child you have been promised, the entire purpose of your existence, arrives several centuries late, there isn’t much more you can do but fight.

I can only hope that you have actually learned how to read. I rather hope you have, somewhere there should be a set of books that I’ve written, each of them are dedicated to you. I hope that one day, you will take the time to read them, I would say it would make me happy, but we both know I can’t feel anything anymore. 

In case you weren’t aware, you’ve been named Roxanne after my long dead mother, my fast fading memory of her isn’t quite the tribute she deserves. But if you turn out to be half the woman she was, I know you’ll be fitting to bear her name.

I’ve left you everything you should need to survive, as well as a few creature comforts and vices I feel you’ll need. Everything in moderation, my dear. Please remember that. Be kind, be sweet, be smart. Be everything I know you can be. Be loyal to your friends, because at the end of the day, or at the end of time, they’re all you’ll have, as much as I want to be there, I won’t.

The final thing I can think to say to you is that I love you, Roxy. I have loved you from the moment I knew you’d exist, and I will love you until I die. I love you more than I can ever hope to articulate. And in the four hundred years it will take you to get this, I will love you no less. I know we have never met, and that will never will, but I hope in time, with what there is left of me, of my legacy, that you can grow fond of me, at the least.

Stay strong and never forget how precious you are. Most importantly, never forget that you are loved, my dearest daughter.

Yours Always,  
Rose Lalonde.


End file.
